


После Излома

by Shelby_M



Series: Круг Волн [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Twincest, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к "Осколкам Этерны".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ФАНФИК ЗАМОРОЖЕН

* * *

Юстиниан давно уже отдавал себе отчет в том, что их отношения с Рокэ разладились. Начальная влюбленность и увлеченность друг другом затмевала многие недостатки и несовершенства, но со временем различия в характерах обоих мужчин стали проявляться все ярче.

Алва предпочитал светскую жизнь, игру и вино; Юстиниан любил тишину и уют дома. Алва охотно общался и проводил вечера в шумных компаниях; Юстиниан отдавал предпочтение вылазкам с Ричардом и Арно, либо просто чату с Арно по вечерам – маленькие, уютные компании близких друзей, а не толпы дальних знакомых. Алва поначалу звал Юстиниана с собой, но потом махнул на это рукой – Юстиниан все равно чаще оставался дома, общаясь только с самыми близкими знакомыми – Ричардом и Савиньяками.

Юстиниан заметил, что Алва все чаще не ночует дома, а когда он возвращался, то нетрудно было догадаться об измене. Конкретно в этом Юстиниан винил себя – ведь он так и не смог пойти с Алвой до конца. Сколько раз они не пытались заняться сексом в Алвасете, Юстиниан не мог – он слишком боялся физической близости, и этот психологический барьер ему не удавалось перейти, несмотря на все усилия. Алва же слишком любил физическую близость, чтобы отказаться от нее ради кого-либо. Юстиниану была неприятна ситуация в целом, и, хотя он подумывал о том, что дело идет к возможному разрыву, слова Алвы застали его врасплох.

\- Нам следует расстаться.

Алва небрежно бросил эти слова, но Юстиниан мгновенно понял, что это не шутки. Также как он понял и то, что решение тот принял давно, и изменять его не собирается.

\- Быстро же ты меня разлюбил, - тихо сказал Юстиниан в ответ. – Или я был тебе нужен, только чтобы пройти через Излом?

Он ощутил себя ужасно после слов Алвы, хоть они и не являлись неожиданностью. Но показывать, насколько его это расстроило, Юстиниан не собирался. В последнее время он овладел «маской Приддов» почти в совершенстве.

«Отец гордился бы мной», - кисло подумал Юстиниан. – «Хотя о чем это я, кроме Вальхена хорошо в семье ко мне не относился никто».

\- Излом здесь не причем, - пожал плечами Алва. – Просто я – не монах, и ты это знаешь. Полагаю, нет смысла в том, чтобы ты мучился, надеясь на мою верность и терпение – я не располагаю данными качествами.

Юстиниан не стал препираться с Алвой – он не хотел идти на конфликт, да и толку-то – если он надоел ему, то уже ничего не изменить. Вот только, куда податься? В приюте после этого не остаться, но тогда – Васспард? Закатные твари, как же не хочется возвращаться. Но что еще можно сделать?

\- Хорошо, - сказал Юстиниан вслух. – Если ты принял решение, я не стану спорить.

Алва посмотрел Юстиниану в глаза.

\- Рад, что ты это понимаешь. Я буду в своем кабинете, сегодня у меня дела допоздна, - Алва кивнул Юстиниану и вышел.

Юстиниан закрыл глаза, ощутив как накатывает горечь и боль от всего этого.

\- А ведь я тебя люблю, Рокэ, - еле слышно прошептал он.

 * * *

Эмиль уже собирался домой, когда в дверь его кабинета раздался стук. На пороге возник Юстиниан, и Эмиль нахмурился – Юстиниан был бледен и явно растерян и чем-то расстроен.

\- Юстин, что стряслось?

Юстиниан неуверенно остановился у стола Эмиля и замялся.

\- Эмиль, я… Мне очень неловко об этом просить, но можно несколько дней пожить у вас? Мне нужно завершить дела в Олларии, я постараюсь сделать это как можно скорее.

Эмиль заморгал, пытаясь понять смысл слов Юстиниана.

\- Так, а теперь еще раз и помедленнее, - произнес он. – Что ты имеешь в виду под завершением дел в Олларии? Куда ты собрался?

Юстиниан поднял взгляд и Эмиль вздрогнул – глаза Юстиниана были полны боли и растерянности, словно он не знал, что теперь делать.

\- Мы с Рокэ расстались, - тихо сообщил он. – Следовательно, оставаться здесь мне не представляется возможным. Уехать в Васспард сегодня же я не могу – мне нужно дождаться завершения оформления моих документов на дом в Васспарде и прочего – поскольку мы с Рокэ подавали их здесь, то получать их надо будет тоже в Олларии. Впрочем, если я помешаю вам, - задумчиво добавил Юстиниан. – Я пока что могу пожить

в каком-нибудь мотеле…

Внутри у Эмиля все кипело от гнева, но внешне он старался оставаться спокойным, чтобы не напугать ненароком Юстиниана, которому сейчас и так несладко. Леворукий, его можно было понять! Ведь ему совсем некуда податься! Решение пришло мгновенно и стало окончательным. Эмиль был уверен, что ни Лионель, ни Арно ничего не будут иметь против.

\- Глупости, - отрезал Эмиль. – Ты едешь к нам.

Он встал и подошел к Юстиниану, задумчиво подергав сережку.

\- Правда, есть одна проблема – я, наверное, не сказал тебе, но мы с Ли недавно переехали в собственный дом. Он недалеко от нашего бывшего места жительства, но он слишком маленький. Ты не против поселиться у Арно? Он остался один в доме – матушка переехала в Сэ.

\- Поселиться? – Юстиниан удивленно моргнул. – Ты имеешь в виду…

\- Именно, - Эмиль решительно тряхнул волосами. – Никуда мы тебя не отпустим – а то непонятно, что в Васспард ты не рвешься. Будешь жить у Арно, а мы с Ли будем рядом. Ты согласен?

Неожиданно для себя, Юстиниан крепко обнял Эмиля.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул он. – Ты просто не представляешь себе, насколько спасибо!

«Представляю», - подумал Эмиль, успокаивающе похлопывая Юстиниана по спине. – «А еще представляю, как сделаю то, о чем обещал этому ызаргу».

\- Я сейчас позвоню Ли, - деловито сообщил Эмиль, доставая мобильник. – Он как раз должен закончить смену – я скажу ему, чтобы подъехал сюда и подвез тебя к Арно. А ты пока иди и собери вещи. Как закончишь – не смей тащить чемоданы сам, обязательно позови меня. Хорошо?

Юстиниан кивнул.

\- Спасибо, Эмиль.

Он звучал потеряно, и Эмиль невольно подумал, что ему жалко Юстиниана, и что подобного тот точно не заслужил.

 * * *

Было невыразимо грустно собирать вещи, зная, что больше он в приют не вернется. Юстиниан подумал было, что стоит попрощаться с Ричардом, но того не оказалось на месте, и Юстиниан отдаленно вспомнил, что, вроде бы, сегодня лекции в университете заканчиваются поздно, поэтому Ричард вряд ли приедет раньше, чем через пару часов.

Юстиниан дал себе обещание позвонить ему при первой же возможности, и начал распихивать свои вещи по чемоданам. У него так и не накопилось особенно много вещей, но два чемодана все-таки набралось. Личные документы и мелочи Юстиниан закинул в небольшой рюкзак. Последним, что он взял с собой, была та самая фотография Валентина на тумбочке. Юстиниан некоторое время просто стоял и смотрел на спокойное лицо брата.

\- Как же мне тебя не хватает, - прошептал он, стараясь сдержать непрошеные слезы.

Юстиниан бережно засунул фотографию в рюкзак и пошел вниз, чтобы сообщить Эмилю, что он готов ехать. Он думал было зайти в кабинет к Алве и попрощаться, но отмел эту мысль – сделать это сейчас было выше его сил.

 * * *

Лионель вскоре подъехал, и Эмиль с его помощью загрузил чемоданы Юстиниана в багажник. Юстиниан порывался было помочь, но Эмиль пресек его возражения, памятуя о том, что тяжелые вещи таскать ему не стоит.

\- Я точно вам не помешаю? – лицо Юстиниана было белым как мел, только глаза горели сине-лиловыми звездами. – Просто я и правда могу уехать назад в Васспард.

\- Чушь, - Лионель сердито тряхнул хвостиком. – Кому ты помешаешь? Мы теперь живем отдельно, матушка уехала в Сэ, Арно одному скучно – в его распоряжении огромный пустой особняк. А так хоть будет с кем поболтать.

\- Спасибо вам, - еле слышно прошептал Юстиниан. – Я благодарен вам за все.

Эмиль молча его обнял.

\- Все будет хорошо. Я к вам скоро приеду, только закончу тут пару дел.

Юстиниан кивнул и сел в машину, ожидая Лионеля.

\- Что за дела? – Лионель подозрительно посмотрел на Эмиля.

\- Личного плана, - невозмутимо ответил тот. – Пожалуйста, проследи за Юстином, - попросил Эмиль брата. – Ему бы не помешало поесть, но я сомневаюсь, что он будет…

\- Что-нибудь придумаю, - кивнул Лионель. – Не волнуйся.

\- Отвези его к Арно, и оставайся там, - продолжал давать напутствия Эмиль. – Присмотри за ним, пожалуйста. Я подъеду позже, мы дождемся Арно и потом съездим к нам за вещами.

\- Зачем? – моргнул Лионель.

Глаза Эмиля потемнели.

\- Потому что на ближайшие пару недель, а то и больше, мы переселяемся к Арно, - твердо сказал он. – Нужно будет сделать так, чтобы кто-то из нас все время находился дома и присматривал за Юстином.

Глаза Лионеля сверкнули пониманием.

\- Ты думаешь, он может…?

\- Я не знаю, - покачал головой Эмиль. – Но мне не хотелось бы это проверять. После всего, что он пережил, я не хочу рисковать даже мыслью.

\- Согласен, - Лионель нахмурился. – Леворукий, а ведь ты прав. Я как-то даже и не подумал об этом. Хорошо, тогда мы с Юстинианом едем к Арно и ждем тебя. А там – разберемся.

Эмиль кивнул, хлопнул брата по плечу и ушел назад в приют. У дверей он обернулся. Лионель как раз выруливал со стоянки, Юстиниан сидел рядом с ним. Его лицо было растерянным и несчастным. И Эмиль точно знал, кого в этом стоило винить.

 * * *

Эмиль вломился в кабинет Алвы словно вихрь.

\- Ты действительно бросил его?

Алва покосился на Эмиля, а потом снова вернулся взглядом к компьютерному монитору.

\- Он прибежал к тебе жаловаться?

\- Он пришел ко мне попросить пожить у нас. Юстиниан никогда ни на что и ни на кого не жалуется, если ты не заметил. Так ты его бросил?

Алва лениво зевнул, не торопясь с ответом и изучая сапфировый перстень на руке.

\- Рокэ, отвечай, - сквозь зубы процедил Эмиль, непроизвольно сжимая пальцы в кулаки.

\- Да, - спокойно подтвердил Алва. – Я устал от… всего этого, - он неопределенно повертел рукой. – К тому же, я все-таки предпочитаю женщин, знаешь ли.

Никогда в своей жизни Эмиль не ощущал такой дикой злости на кого-либо. Он подошел вплотную к столу Алвы и ослепительно улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами.

\- Помнишь, что я тебе говорил как-то раз?

Алва приподнял бровь.

\- Ты о чем?

\- Я о своих словах тогда, в больнице, до Излома, - охотно напомнил Эмиль. – Я тебя предупреждал, что если ты обидишь Юстиниана, я лично разукрашу тебе физиономию? Предупреждал. Вот и не обессудь.

Без предупреждения и без дальнейших церемоний Эмиль, что было силы, двинул кулаком в лицо Алве. От неожиданности тот даже не стал защищаться, изумленно уставившись на Эмиля и закрывая ладонью левую половину лица.

\- Эмиль…?

\- Ага, - согласился Эмиль, и снова ударил Алву. – Эмиль. Он самый, - каждое слово сопровождалось ударом.

Эмиль прекрасно знал, что если бы не эффект неожиданности, Алва без труда уложил бы его на обе лопатки и поплясал сверху, но ему было плевать. К тому же, как ни странно, Алва не пытался защититься – видать опешил от «сумасшествия» Эмиля.

\- Что, не верится, что я способен на это? – прошипел он, тяжело дыша. – А вот раньше думать надо было. Юстиниан такого не заслужил!

Отведя душу, Эмиль пригладил встрепанные волосы и пошел прочь из кабинета, окинув фигуру Алвы презрительным взглядом напоследок.

\- Заявление на увольнение я принесу завтра, - небрежно бросил он, стоя в двери. – Свое и Юстиниана. Счастливой тебе одинокой старости, дружище.

 * * *

Когда Эмиль приехал в их бывший дом, Лионель как раз поил Юстиниана чем-то, негромко разговаривая с ним. Оба сидели на диване в гостиной. Юстиниан был переодет в пижаму, а волосы были слегка влажными после душа – похоже, Лионель заставил его привести себя в порядок и освежиться. Лионель обернулся на звук шагов и удивленно вскинул брови.

\- Интересно, какие же это были «дела личного плана», что ты выглядишь настолько, гм, непрезентабельно? – поинтересовался он, задержав взгляд на растрепанных волосах брата, и на его сбившейся, сидящей кое-как одежде. – Как тебя вообще в транспорт-то пустили в таком виде?

Эмиль сердито грохнул коробку и два пакета со своими вещами, которые он забрал из приютского кабинета, на пол.

\- Еле донес, - выдохнул он, игнорируя вопросы Лионеля. – Как тут дела?

\- Арно пока нет, - пожал плечами Лионель и повернулся к Юстиниану. – Тебе стоит отдохнуть. Поспишь сегодня здесь на диване? А завтра мы подготовим тебе комнату.

Юстиниан допил содержимое кружки и механически кивнул.

«Парень выглядит совсем убитым», - невольно подумал Эмиль.

Он подавил желание вновь сжать кулаки, когда волна злости всколыхнулась в его сердце.

«Это ж надо было довести Юстина до такого! И это – после всего, после Излома!»

\- Милле, успокойся.

Эмиль моргнул и встретился взглядом с Лионелем.

\- Хватит читать мои мысли, - буркнул он.

\- Я – твой близнец, - спокойно ответил Лионель. – Уж извини, что читаю тебя, как открытую книгу. Успокойся, - повторил он.

Эмиль глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь собраться. Действительно, тут о Юстиниане надо думать, а не о том, как хочется еще раз ударить Алву. В это время входная дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник Арно. Он удивленно обвел глазами всю компанию.

\- По какому поводу у нас вечеринка? – брякнул он первое, что пришло на ум. – Кто виновник торжества?

Юстиниан вяло помахал рукой.

\- Рокэ меня бросил, - кисло усмехнулся он. – Чем не повод покутить? – его голос дрогнул, и Юстиниан закусил губу, сдерживая слезы. – Простите, - извинился он и направился в ванную.

Арно стоял у двери, хлопая глазами.

\- Что, серьезно? – он указал взглядом в сторону, куда ушел Юстиниан.

Близнецы кивнули. Арно молча закрыл дверь и начал разуваться, переваривая информацию. Лионель встал с дивана и подошел к Эмилю, хмурясь.

\- Дай посмотрю.

\- Все-то ты замечаешь, - буркнул Эмиль, нехотя протягивая правую руку Лионелю. – Ай, больно же! – вскрикнул он, когда Лионель ощупал руку, слегка надавив на костяшки пальцев.

На лице Лионеля отразилась тревога.

\- И ты еще тащил сюда свои вещи через полгорода, - сказал он. – Вот же дурак.

\- Да не сломал я ничего, - все также пробурчал Эмиль. – Просто сильный ушиб.

\- Будем на это надеяться. Позволь узнать, обо что ты так сильно ушибся? – взгляд Лионеля был мрачным. – Или лучше спросить, об кого?

Эмиль открыто посмотрел в глаза брату.

\- Я избил Алву.

Арно издал за их спинами какой-то нечленораздельный звук – то ли хрюкнул, то ли фыркнул. Лионель ограничился легким удивлением на лице.

\- Результат впечатляет? – спросил он с видимым любопытством.

Эмиль ухмыльнулся.

\- Завтра увидишь. Я с этим ызаргом дел больше иметь не желаю, поэтому хотел попросить тебя завести ему наши с Юстином заявления на увольнение.

\- Хорошо, - не моргнув глазом, согласился Лионель. – Заодно полюбуюсь на дело рук твоих. Не волнуйся, штопать его я не буду. На этот раз он заслужил побои. А за рукой понаблюдай, - добавил он серьезно. – Если завтра сильно распухнет – позвони, и я отвезу тебя на рентген. Пока иди выпей обезболивающее и приведи себя в порядок, а то нам еще за нашими вещами ехать.

\- Да, матушка, - закатил глаза Эмиль. – Ты чем, кстати, Юстина поил, когда я пришел?

\- Успокоительное, - Лионель потер глаза. – Иначе он не заснет. Юстиниан ничего не говорил по пути сюда, но ему явно крайне паршиво.

\- Да уж, - Эмиль хмыкнул, вздохнул, и ушел на второй этаж приводить себя в порядок.

Лионель повернулся к Арно, который всеми силами сдерживал хихиканье.

\- А ты чего ржешь?

\- Просто… представил себе, как Эмиль лупит Алву… - Арно не выдержал и расхохотался. – Понимаешь, - виновато сказал он, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Я знаю, что это не смешно, но, Леворукий побери…

\- Понимаю, - махнул рукой Лионель. – Сходи, пожалуйста, к машине, и отнеси вещи Юстиниана из багажника наверх? – попросил он. – Ты же не против, что он поживет здесь?

Арно замотал головой.

\- Какие вопросы? По мне так пусть остается насовсем. Юстин – семья, как и вы.

«К тому же я не хочу, чтобы он уезжал куда-либо», - мысленно добавил Арно. – «Валентина в свое время я уже лишился, если и его брат пропадет – это будет уж совсем. Мне нравится общаться с Юстином и вообще…»

Лионель кивнул ему.

\- Спасибо.

Арно ушел, а из ванны как раз показался Юстиниан с покрасневшими глазами.

\- Ложись и попробуй поспать, - мягко сказал ему Лионель. – С тобой останется Арно, пока мы с Эмилем съездим за вещами. Да и продуктов надо подкупить, а то Арно, похоже, питается воздухом и видеоиграми.

\- Спасибо вам, - тихо сказал Юстиниан. – Всем.

\- Пустяки, - отмахнулся Лионель. – Арно прав. Для всех нас ты – часть семьи. Поэтому если тебе что-нибудь нужно, обязательно говори и не стесняйся.

 * * *

Арно как раз выходил из комнаты, которую они решили отвести Юстиниану, когда его перехватил Эмиль.

\- Не знаю, в курсе ты или нет, - сразу перешел он к делу. – Мы с Ли побудем здесь пару недель.

\- Хорошо, - Арно пожал плечами.

\- Мы должны организоваться так, чтобы кто-то один всегда был дома, - тон Эмиля был необычно серьезным. – Чтобы понаблюдать за Юстинианом. Я не берусь загадывать заранее, но не хочу, чтобы он сделал с собой что-нибудь из-за Алвы.

Арно нахмурился.

\- Ты думаешь, он мог бы?

\- Вряд ли, - покачал головой Эмиль. – Если честно, Юстиниан вряд ли сделает что-то подобное. Но я хочу быть уверен наверняка.

\- Понимаю.

Эмиль потрепал волосы брату.

\- Спасибо. Посидишь с ним пока мы с Ли ездим туда-сюда?

\- Без проблем.

Эмиль умчался вниз, а Арно задумался, медленно спускаясь по лестнице. Он осознавал, что это низко с его стороны, но не мог не ощущать легкую радость от того, что Юстиниан теперь, во-первых, свободен, а во-вторых, будет жить здесь.

            Арно со времени памятной встречи с Юстинианом в библиотеке общался с ним больше всех – и по мобильнику, и в чате. Вечерами он обычно проводил время у компьютера и болтал о всяких глупостях с Юстинианом. Иногда, когда Ричарду позволял распорядок дня (поскольку он и учился и работал, то был сильно занят и редко мог встречаться с друзьями), они втроем выбирались в город – в боулинг, в кафе, либо на какие-нибудь аттракционы или просто погулять.

Арно давно уже понял для себя, что умудрился влюбиться в очередного Придда, и ни на что особо не надеялся, поскольку Юстиниан был с Алвой. Он просто радовался тому, что дружит с Юстинианом и близко общается с ним – их вечерние посиделки в чате были любимым времяпровождением Арно. Они очень хорошо ладили и любили проводить время вместе. И только Арно для себя знал, что ему нравится быть рядом с Юстинианом и по другой причине тоже. Правда, признаваться в этом кому-либо еще он не стал бы ни за какие сокровища этого мира.

«Мало мне было увлечения Валентином в школьные годы», - подумал Арно. – «Так теперь мне понравился его брат. Кляча твоя неразумная, что ж такое – за всю жизнь запал только на двоих. Притом, что оба – парни, и оба – Придды! Это ж… даже не знаю, что подумать!»

Арно тяжко вздохнул и заглянул в гостиную. Юстиниан спал, свернувшись калачиком на диване. Арно робко накрыл его пледом поверх одеяла – ночи стояли холодные – и побежал наверх принять душ и переодеться в домашнее.

 * * *

Арно прокрался на кухню, стараясь не разбудить Юстиниана. Тот заснул вскоре после того как близнецы уехали, и продолжал крепко спать, даже когда они вернулись – сказалось действие успокоительного. Эмиль и Лионель пошли спать, а Арно решил что-нибудь поесть – в конце концов, во всей этой суматохе он остался без ужина. Он как раз делал себе сэндвич, когда в дверном проеме показался Юстиниан.

\- Я разбудил тебя? – виновато спросил Арно.

Юстиниан помотал головой.

\- Можно попить?

\- Что за вопрос? Конечно можно! – Арно показал на полки. – Тут чашки, там тарелки, здесь вилки-ложки. Вода в чайнике, холодная есть в кувшине, а в холодильнике – сок. Чувствуй себя, как дома, - он улыбнулся Юстиниану. – Ты как вообще? – спросил Арно, наблюдая, как Юстиниан наливает себе воды в стакан.

Тот поморщился.

\- Физически – удовлетворительно. Морально… - он безнадежно махнул рукой. – Умирать после всего как-то глупо, но жить пока не особо хочется. Впрочем, - Юстиниан вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. – Я понимаю, что, наверное, это пройдет. В конце концов, я уже не маленький, чтобы верить в сказки про вечную любовь и все такое. Просто обидно, что это все же случилось.

\- Ты только это… Не надо… ничего делать. Глупого. Ладно? – Арно ощутил себя идиотом после этих слов.

Юстиниан удивленно вскинул брови.

\- Я не собирался резать себе вены, - сказал он, усмехаясь краешком губ. – Я обещал Вальхену не делать глупостей и жить.

\- Обещал Валентину? – удивленно переспросил Арно. – Но он же…

\- Это было, когда я был ранен, - пояснил Юстиниан. – Я тогда видел его, когда у меня была клиническая смерть – помнишь, я рассказывал тебе? Среди прочего, он заставил меня пообещать ему, что я буду жить, - Юстиниан закрыл глаза. – Я настолько скучаю по нему, - горько признался он. – Это не передать словами. Прости, я сейчас какая-то ноющая размазня, - виновато сказал Юстиниан.

Арно завертел головой.

\- Никакая ты не размазня, - тихо сказал он. – Я ведь тоже скучаю по Заразе. Я не успел подружиться с ним, но я успел понять, что он был потрясающим человеком. И он любил тебя, очень-очень. Он носил с собой твою фотографию.

\- Правда?

\- Да. Он сказал, что тебе на ней четырнадцать. Я видел ее мельком – сказал ему тогда, что ты красивый, - усмехнулся Арно. – И ему, что он – тоже. По-моему мне удалось потрясти его, - Арно хихикнул против воли. – Я всегда сначала как ляпну что-нибудь, а потом только думаю, - он развел руками.

Юстиниан улыбнулся.

\- Вальхену всегда было тяжело показывать эмоции, - сказал он. – У него просто такой характер, что бывало сложно понять, что у него на уме. Да и говорить он не очень любил, я обычно понимал по жестам и выражениям его лица.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что он менял выражение лица? – серьезно спросил Арно.

Юстиниан посмотрел на младшего Савиньяка, и вдруг рассмеялся. Арно не выдержал и присоединился к нему.

\- Спасибо, что поддерживаешь, - искренне поблагодарил Юстиниан Арно, когда оба отсмеялись. – Это очень много значит для меня.

\- Не за что, - просто сказал Арно. – Ты хороший.

«И красивый», - мысленно добавил он.

\- Спасибо, - снова сказал Юстиниан. – Я, наверное, попробую еще поспать. И можешь передать братьям, что волноваться не о чем – сводить счеты с жизнью я не собираюсь в любом случае.

Арно посмотрел в глаза Юстиниану.

\- Рад это слышать.

\- Лионель и Эмиль спасли мне жизнь, - произнес Юстиниан. – Было бы глупо швырнуть им этот подарок в лицо и потратить ее впустую.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Лионель присвистнул, разглядывая лицо Алвы. Глаз подбит основательно, не говоря о распухшей губе и заклеенной пластырем скуле. Лионель мысленно сделал себе пометку поинтересоваться у Эмиля, где это он научился так драться – для худенького врача-терапевта он отделал Алву более чем неплохо.

\- Пришел добить? – огрызнулся Алва неприветливо, косясь на Савиньяка здоровым глазом.

Лионель хмыкнул.

\- Я не вмешиваюсь в ваш конфликт, - спокойно ответил он. – Я тебе не матушка и не отец, чтобы читать нотации; а ты и Юстиниан – взрослые люди, и ваши дела меня не касаются. Меня просто попросили передать это тебе, - он положил два листка бумаги на стол.

Алва бросил взгляд на бумаги, но не изъявил желания ознакомиться с ними поближе.

\- Тебя Ричард залатал, или сам? – Лионель кивнул на пластырь.

\- Окделл, - Алва прикрыл глаза ладонями. – Если это все, то…

\- Да-да, уже ухожу, - приподнял бровь Лионель. – Скорейшего, гм, выздоровления.

С этими словами он вышел, оставив Алву сидеть за столом в компании двух заявлений на увольнение от Эмиля и Юстиниана.

В коридоре почти у самого выхода Лионель столкнулся с Ричардом. Тот неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу.

\- Это правда? – спросил он, завидев Лионеля. – Рокэ бросил Джастина, и он уехал навсегда?

Лионель подумал, что Ричард выглядит каким-то совсем уж потерянным и грустным, но он не привык лгать и ходить вокруг да около.

\- Да, это правда, - подтвердил он. – Юстиниан теперь живет у Арно. Не думаю, что он хотел бы вернуться в Васспард после всего, что с ним там случилось. Поэтому мы единогласно решили принять его в нашу семью. Насколько я понимаю, - Лионель слегка прищурился. – Ты же остаешься его другом?

Ричард поспешно закивал.

\- Разумеется! – он отвел взгляд и промямлил. – Я, конечно, не могу оставить Рокэ – я слишком многим ему обязан, да и вообще, это все – не мое дело… Но я продолжаю считать Джастина своим другом! – решительно закончил он. – И я не хотел бы, чтобы он сердился на меня, - добавил Ричард немного погодя.

Лионель неожиданно улыбнулся и растрепал Ричарду волосы.

\- Будет время – заходи к нам, - мягко сказал он ему. – Юстиниан не сердится на тебя – с чего ему вообще сердиться? Ты же здесь не причем. Я не думаю, что он перестанет считать тебя своим другом из-за Алвы. Он сказал мне, что хотел вчера попрощаться с тобой, но ты еще не вернулся. Так что он будет рад тебе в любое время.

\- Правда? – Ричард просиял.

Лионель кивнул.

\- Я в этом уверен. Дай Юстиниану несколько дней, чтобы он пришел в себя после разрыва, и потом навести его – дружеская поддержка ему не помешает.

\- Я обязательно так и сделаю! Спасибо! – искренне сказал Ричард, выглядя куда оживленнее, чем раньше.

Лионель махнул ему рукой и вышел из приюта, неторопливо направляясь к своей машине.

 * * *

\- Ли тебя прибьет, - меланхолично сообщил брату Арно, не отрываясь от монитора и яростно барабаня по клавишам. – Кляча твоя несусветная, куда ты прешь?! – выругался он на своего лучника в игре, которому вражеские воины задавали жару.

\- Ага, - скорбно согласился Эмиль, разглядывая загипсованную правую руку.

За ночь рука-таки распухла и неприятно ныла, и Эмиль с утра съездил в клинику, где у него обнаружили трещину костей на двух пальцах, и сильный ушиб. Теперь ближайшие недели ему предстояло провести в гипсе, и на больничном.

\- Возьмет свой скальпель, и с улыбкой маньяка порежет на меха, - продолжил Арно, ожидая, пока загрузится новый уровень игры.

\- Как пить дать порежет, - все также скорбно согласился Эмиль.

Впрочем, в его голосе слышалась нотка самодовольства.

\- А где Юстин? – спохватился Эмиль. – Я не видел его в комнате.

\- Вышел за продуктами, - сказал Арно, сохраняя игру. – Сказал, что приготовит нам всем обед. Я предлагал ему пойти с ним, но он сказал, что хочет прогуляться в одиночку.

\- Не стоило отпускать его одного, - Эмиль нахмурился. – Я же говорил тебе…

Арно замотал головой.

\- Он не сделает ничего, - твердо сказал младший Савиньяк, отвернувшись от монитора и посмотрев в глаза Эмиля. – Юстин вчера говорил со мной, - объяснил он. – И сказал, что не собирается сводить счеты с жизнью. Он просил передать, чтобы вы не волновались на этот счет, и что, хоть ему и паршиво, делать глупостей он не станет.

Эмиль моргнул.

\- Когда это вы успели разоткровенничаться?

\- Я ночью делал себе на кухне сэндвич, а он зашел попить, - Арно сделал глоток остывшего шадди из кружки рядом с компьютером и поморщился. – Гадость. Идем на кухню? Я сварю новый шадди, да и Юстин скоро придет – поможем ему с обедом.

\- Ты поможешь, - Эмиль выразительно помахал больной рукой. – А я буду наблюдать, и оказывать моральную поддержку. А потом буду прятаться за ваши спины, когда Ли вернется, увидит все это безобразие, и начнет гоняться за мной со скальпелем, - вздохнул он.

\- Юстиниан о твоей руке знает?

Эмиль покачал головой.

\- Не знаю, солгать ему или что…

\- Он слишком умен и не поверит в ложь. Думаю, лучше сразу сказать ему правду.

Эмиль вздохнул.

\- Хорошо, тогда будешь укрывать меня, когда Юстиниан со сковородкой присоединится к Лионелю со скальпелем в погоне за мной.

\- Как скажешь, братишка.

 * * *

\- Дебил, - Лионель сидел, закрыв лицо рукой. – Как есть дебил, - повторил он безнадежным голосом. – И какого Леворукого ты не позвонил мне, чтобы я тебя отвез, а поперся в больницу сам? Думал, не увижу гипс? И правда, как сложно заметить такую мелочь!

Юстиниан сидел рядом с Лионелем, его щеки заливал сердитый румянец.

\- В самом деле, Эмиль, зачем это надо было делать, - сказал он тихо, укоризненно глядя на «старшего-младшего» Савиньяка. – Рокэ же не… - он поморщился и махнул рукой, вздохнув.

Эмиль беззаботно переводил взгляд с Лионеля на Юстиниана. За его спиной маячил Арно, готовый в любой момент броситься на помощь брату – кто как, а младший Савиньяк пребывал в восторге от выходки Эмиля и находился полностью на его стороне. Эмиль закатил глаза.

\- Ладно вам, обоим, - хмыкнул он. – Ну побил я его, и что? Ну сломал при этом пальцы – что в этом такого? Зато теперь недели три буду спать до полудня, а то и дольше, - мечтательно произнес он. – Раз я на больничном.

\- Самое обидное в этом то, что тебя даже наказать ежедневной уборкой и готовкой не получится, - холодно сказал Лионель. – Леворукий подери твою горячность.

Эмиль развел руками.

\- Я понимаю, почему ты сделал это, - все также тихо сказал Юстиниан. – Но, Эмиль, право же, не стоило. Из-за меня теперь и он пострадал, и ты…

\- Пострадал он, как же, - фыркнул Эмиль. – Нормально с ним все.

Лионель подавил желание хмыкнуть в ответ на слова брата, вспоминая разукрашенное синяками лицо Алвы.

\- И насчет руки не беспокойтесь вы так, - продолжал Эмиль. – Заживет.

\- Давайте перестанем спорить и лучше пойдем поедим? – предложил Арно. – Юстин, ты же вроде что-то там приготовил?

Юстиниан равнодушно кивнул.

\- Да, еда есть.

\- Тогда идем, - Арно решил, что надо остановить назревающий конфликт.

Еще не хватало всем перессориться из-за Алвы, да и Юстиниану вряд ли ругань пойдет на пользу.

\- Тебя теперь кормить с ложечки или сам справишься? – холодно осведомился Лионель, задержав брата в гостиной.

Эмиль приподнял бровь.

\- Это по твоему усмотрению и желанию, - ответил он. – Могу и сам, а могу и притвориться, что не могу. Вот мыться тебе точно придется мне помогать. Мочить руку-то нельзя.

\- Будешь месяц ходить грязным.

\- Ты не настолько жесток.

\- Уверен?

Эмиль посмотрел в черные глаза брата.

\- Нет, - искренне сказал он. – Но я уверен в том, что помогать мне ты все же будешь.

Лионель вздохнул и легко пнул Эмиля в сторону кухни. Тот расхохотался и показал Лионелю язык, прежде чем последовать за Арно и Юстинианом.

 * * *

\- Кстати, насчет работы, - Арно вошел на кухню, улыбаясь Юстиниану. – У меня есть идея! Ты же ищешь работу теперь, я прав?

Юстиниан кивнул ему, продолжая возиться с духовкой – он делал овощной пирог. Юстиниан жил у Савиньяков уже две недели, и взял за привычку готовить на всех, поскольку Арно добивал последние экзамены и защиту дипломного проекта, а также слишком любил видеоигры, чтобы променять их на вахту у плиты. Эмиль все еще находился на больничном и поэтому полдня спал. Да и все равно, с покалеченной рукой он не мог помогать Юстиниану по дому. Лионель же весь день пропадал на работе, и обычно возвращался слишком усталым, чтобы еще и готовить.

Арно плюхнулся на стул и втянул ноздрями запах. Юстиниан улыбнулся, видя его реакцию.

\- Скоро будет готово, - пообещал он. – Так что насчет работы? Искать я собирался начать в ближайшее время.

\- Я с осени начинаю работать в школе, в которой проходил практику, - объяснил Арно. – И Райнштайнер – директор – как-то невзначай упомянул, что их библиотекарь, Юлиана Вейзель, уходит в очередной декрет. Ну и, дескать, если я знаю кого-нибудь, кто мог бы занять ее место… - он многозначительно посмотрел на Юстиниана.

Юстиниан неожиданно улыбнулся.

\- Библиотека? Снова? Кто бы мог подумать, - он будто разговаривал с самим собой, его взгляд стал далеким и отрешенным.

\- «Снова»? – переспросил Арно.

\- Я работал в библиотеке в Васспарде, - мягко пояснил Юстиниан. – После окончания школы. Так что опыт у меня есть.

\- Это же здорово! Тогда и говорить не о чем, ты точно подойдешь! – просиял Арно. – Так ты согласен?

Юстиниан пожал плечами.

\- Почему бы и нет? Работать-то надо, а куда меня еще возьмут.

\- Тебя бы много куда взяли, - нахмурился Арно. – Ты умный и опыт у тебя есть…

\- Но нет высшего образования, - перебил его Юстиниан.

\- И кошки с ним, - отмахнулся Арно. – В общем я скажу Райнштайнеру, что нашел ему человека?

Юстиниан равнодушно кивнул. Не то что бы он рвался работать – слишком мало времени прошло от его разрыва с Алвой и настроение у Юстиниана не сказать, что было хорошим. Он заставлял себя утром вставать с кровати и делать домашние дела, хотя на самом деле все, что он хотел это натянуть одеяло на голову и безвольно проваляться до вечера, а потом снова спать.

Но, начинать новую жизнь рано или поздно надо, да и денежные запасы, оставшиеся от прошлой работы – не вечны. Алва, конечно, платил всем своим работникам больше, чем нужно, так что еще несколько месяцев Юстиниан вполне мог отдыхать. Тем не менее, глупо продолжать сидеть взаперти и прятаться от мира.

\- Юлиана уходит в декрет только через два месяца, - Арно словно прочитал мысли Юстиниана. – У тебя есть время прийти в себя и морально подготовиться. Скажи, а документы-то у тебя имеются? – спохватился он. – Чтобы тебя оформили, как полагается.

\- После возвращения из Кэналлоа мы с Рокэ подали запрос в Королевскую канцелярию, - сказал Юстиниан ровным тоном, хотя Арно заметил, что ему сложно говорить об Алве. – Ты же помнишь – по документам я «мертв», следовательно, надо было восстановить целиком мою личность, а также оформить дом в Васспарде на меня, как на единственного оставшегося наследника. С помощью Рокэ первое было сделано довольно-таки быстро, поэтому мои личные документы теперь у меня, и по бумагам я существую – с этой стороны все в порядке. А вот документы на дом я все еще жду, - Юстиниан вздохнул.

\- Бюрократия, - поморщился Арно. – Ужас как долго возятся с бумажками. Ли и Эмиль тоже еще не до конца оформили собственность на свой новый дом, хотя приобрели его несколько месяцев тому назад.

Юстиниан рассеяно кивнул, доставая пирог. Он ощутил облегчение, что у него есть еще два месяца форы до начала работы. Можно как следует отдохнуть и подготовиться.

\- Прости, я что-то сам не свой, - спохватился Юстиниан. – Совсем забыл поблагодарить тебя. Спасибо.

\- Да без проблем, - улыбнулся Арно. – Мне будет приятно, если ты будешь работать вместе со мной, - искренне сказал он. – Мы сможем обедать вместе, когда смены совпадают. У меня будет один день утром, другой вечером, а у тебя будет всегда с утра, - пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Юстиниана.

\- Это удобно, - Юстиниан аккуратно нарезал пирог на равные части. – Мне больше нравится, когда у меня свободный вечер.

\- Вот и хорошо, - Арно достал тарелки. – Кроме нас еще кто-нибудь будет есть?

Юстиниан пожал плечами.

\- Если Эмиль проснется, или если его выманит запах – то будет.

\- Пойду, разбужу его, - Арно хихикнул, ставя три тарелки на стол. – А то шибко он обнаглел – ничего не делает!

Арно соскочил со стула и умчался наверх как вихрь.

\- Лионелю пирог оставьте! – крикнул ему вдогонку Юстиниан, а потом отложил несколько кусков на отдельное блюдо. – Лучше сам спрячу, - проворчал он. – А то знаю я вас, сметете все и попросите добавки, а Лионель приедет голодный.

Юстиниан завернул тарелку в фольгу и неожиданно улыбнулся сам себе. Ему определенно нравилось жить с Савиньяками. Впервые за много лет он почувствовал себя частью хорошей и дружной семьи – и это было приятно.


End file.
